


魔女的交易

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thorki-Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 背景：锤基背着众人从小滚到大，在Thor继承阿斯嘉德后，Loki依旧我行我素。一次在处理约顿海姆的事情回来后二人照常滚到一处，只不过这次loki 是以女性身份回来的。……当然最后还是愉快的CPY（脆皮鸭）了设定：阿斯嘉德之王Thor  X  流动性别Loki





	魔女的交易

Thor Odinson，九界闻名的好君主，我们的雷霆之王。  
眼下正在为一件说大不大（影响不了阿斯加德）、说小不小（被群臣非议）的事情骑虎难下。  
闪电宫宽敞舒适的大床上纱幔轻拢，一个活色生香的美人儿正在含笑看他。女子长发乌黑微卷，绿眼睛犹如最清澈的湖面，曼妙而白皙的女体只单批了一件墨绿色的纱裙便横躺在浅金的床单上——这衣服妙就妙在“欲语还休”这个词上——乍看貌似穿的齐整，仔细一看却又处处暴露风情。  
“你不是回约顿海姆了？”  
“我这不是又回来了吗？”  
索尔脸色一沉，“别胡闹，事情办完了没？”  
“自然是不在话下，”女子眉毛轻扬，似笑非笑，“哥哥，许久不见你就对我这么冷酷？我不在阿斯加德的这段时间究竟是哪个幸运儿爬上了你的床？”  
索尔闻言松了口气，但更多的是无奈，他随手将挂在床边的斗篷扔到床上，示意对方穿戴整齐。  
“回你的宫殿去，还有，我并没有床伴，你是知道的。”  
黑发女子莞尔一笑，顺从地穿好对她而言并不合身的斗篷，赤足踩在地上。雷神见她难得乖巧，便也心软了，直接将人拦腰抱起，语气中不乏宠溺。  
“鞋呢？”  
“不想穿，”洛基眯起眼睛，享受着哥哥的怀抱，“你会抱我回去的哦？”  
“被人看见了就糟了。”  
“那有什么，我们走一条别人看不见的小路。”

洛基所说的小路，是从闪电宫后门离开往花园西侧走，那里原先是没用路的，但随着他俩年纪越大，秘密越发不能为外人所知，洛基亲自用魔法开辟出了这一条小道。  
在经过一处花廊时，洛基突然一把拽住索尔的衣服。  
“有人。”  
雷霆之神心领神会，脚步一转进避进树丛。  
“还以为你真的天不怕地不怕呢，”索尔笑了，“他们看见也会装作没看见的。”  
那是自然，毕竟谁没事儿敢嚼阿斯加德之王的舌根。  
洛基横了他一眼，语气泛酸，“谁说的？我才走了几天就风闻芙蕾雅和你的八卦，你以为底下那群王公大臣们当真什么都装聋作哑？”  
雷神恍然大悟，方才的不悦一扫而空。  
“所以你变成这幅样子躺在我床上？”索尔手里微微用劲，隔着并不厚实的斗篷捏上对方胸前饱满的乳房，洛基轻哼一声，漂亮的绿眼睛眨啊眨。  
“Thor……”魔女语气低柔，主动将胸部靠近男人的大手，“我伟大的哥哥，看到我这样躺在闪电宫的床上，你敢说你一点儿也没心动？”  
说不心动那都是假的。  
索尔没察觉到自己眼神一暗。他们自少年时期滚至一起，在众人的眼皮底下胡天胡地，放眼九界恐怕都找不出他们这样放荡无道的“兄弟”——哦，他们不仅仅是兄弟，还是兄妹，更是情人。  
雷霆之王声音沙哑道，“你的洁癖如果治好了的话，我没意见在这儿就上了你。”

最后洛基还是输给了洁癖。  
虽然魔女很想尝试一下野外play，但是一想到要赤脚踩在地上他就一阵鸡皮疙瘩，于是她不再招惹索尔，任由对方快步将他抱回寝殿。  
前脚刚关上门，后脚洛基就从她哥哥怀里跳下来，魔女顺势把索尔推到门上，扯过男人整齐的领口便是一个火辣湿热的吻。雷神也不甘示弱，谁让洛基撩了他一路了呢？大手直接伸入斗篷，隔着轻薄衣物摸上了妹妹因为兴奋而滚烫的身体。  
忽然，索尔感觉哪里不太对。  
他手上那个毛茸茸东西是什么？  
“唔……”魔女小声低吟，红唇在兄长诧异的视线中轻轻勾起，说出足以让雷霆之神热血沸腾的话，“你捏住我的尾巴了，哥哥。”  
一枚小小的毛绒肛塞埋在后穴里，索尔难以置信他妹妹居然从刚才到现在一直戴着这么个小玩意儿！他又气又笑，啃上眼前白嫩的脖子，手中微微用力。  
“你就这么贪吃？连来见我都要在身体里塞这种小玩意儿？”  
洛基发出猫似的呻吟，不安分地扭动身体，一双翠色的眼睛正一瞬不瞬看着他哥哥。小巧的肛塞堵住后穴，饱胀又难耐，但更多的是在提醒他自己的身体早就准备就绪。魔女将手臂搭上哥哥的肩膀，声音宛如砂糖一般。  
“你不在我身边，哪有人满足的了我……呜……”  
索尔盯着妹妹的脸，手指漫不经心地拨弄过那团绒毛，每动一下都会让洛基情不自禁夹紧屁股。雷霆之王满意地看着对方脸色潮红，戏谑发问，“他们敢吗？爬上我天不怕地不怕的妹妹的床？又或者……是我弟弟的床？”  
“你今天格外话多，”洛基亲自拉开斗篷前的系带，大红色翩然落地后露出内里被薄纱轻拢的丰满躯体，魔女引以为傲的身材若隐若现，全然送至雷霆之王的眼底，她撒娇般的踩了一脚索尔的靴子，用命令的口气说道，“摸我。”

魔女发令，谁敢不从？  
索尔直接揉过手感极佳的臀部，顺势捞起她一条右腿挂到自己腰间，洛基急促地喘息一声，嘀咕了句“你顶到我了”，便主动地献上双唇。亲吻间歇，男人粗糙的指腹隔着薄纱来回抚摸，最终是摸到了不着寸缕的下体。  
身为女性的洛基自然有女性应有的器官，她站着的那条腿微微打颤，感到索尔的手指正分开阴唇挑逗她敏感的部位。那里本就鲜少有人触碰，再加上一路的调情抚摸，魔女几乎是下意识就酥软了半边身体。她哼哼唧唧地靠在哥哥身上，吐气如兰。  
“想要我操你吗？”索尔哑声问她，手指伴随问句旋入身体，狭窄湿润的阴道几乎和处子没有区别——但是雷神知道眼前的人既是处子亦是荡妇——他又问了一遍，两根手指微微弯曲指奸着他的妹妹，“填满你的阴道，让你怀上我的孩子？”

他们不是没这样做过。在漫长的神生中，洛基不止一次以女性的身份爬上他哥哥的床，索尔会毫不犹豫地填满他妹妹的小穴，逼得她尖叫又放荡的呻吟，每次都射满对方一肚子足以怀孕的精液，但是魔女却从未大肚子过。  
对于这个问题，洛基是这样解释的。  
“你知道我不会怀孕，”魔女用指尖慢条斯理地划过哥哥赤裸健壮的胸口，轻巧一笑，“哥哥，我可不喜欢在没成婚之前就闹出人命来呢——”  
说得好像你愿意嫁人似的。索尔每每听到这话都憋屈的不行，洛基和他并没有血缘关系，但是那群多管闲事的老头子一个两个都仿佛嗅到了苗头似的整天催他早点成婚，所以这么多年一拖再拖，两人就一直保持着背地里的关系。  
“唔嗯……”  
许是被撩拨上了头，雷霆之神并未褪去衣物，仅仅是解开裤带露出昂扬的性器摩擦阴唇与臀缝。洛基发出了小声的呻吟，难耐的用手揉弄起双乳，粉嫩的乳头在五指间渐渐挺立，颤巍巍地顶着纱衣暴露在雷神眼中。  
索尔强行拿开她的手按在门上，脑袋凑过去含住一边的乳头，洛基被吸吮得胸口酥痒，下意识地叫了出来，盘在男人腰侧的腿也不老实的蹭来蹭去。  
“好棒……哥哥，快……不、不要手指……”魔女咬住红唇，语气轻柔又无辜，“你是硬不起来了吗？还是说男性的我才能让你觉得背德感更为强烈？”  
索尔狠狠咬了一口面前饱满的乳房，换来妹妹抗议的痛呼声，但很快他又温柔地舔弄过去，舌尖灵活地隔着布料将那一小颗乳头照顾得周到。洛基眼睁睁看着自己一边的乳首被玩弄至红肿挺立、湿漉漉地抵在纱裙内侧，忍不住从喉咙底溢出难耐的轻泣。  
“还有另一边，”雷神将三根手指操进他妹妹的阴道中，沙哑低语，“在你高潮前，洛基，我是不会满足你的。”

索尔实践了他的诺言。  
任凭魔女在他怀中如何呻吟诱惑、抗拒求饶，他都始终坚持不进入她的身体。阴茎就抵在柔软的股间，唇舌将两边乳房均匀照顾到，洛基踮着脚迎合男人凶猛又磨人的情欲，女性身体的高潮感在小腹处逐渐积聚，她呢喃着“快点”、“哥哥”，连呼吸都凌乱不堪。  
“Thor……”  
黑发魔女缠绵地念着她哥哥的名字，雷霆之神像是感受到了手指处传来的不规则抽搐，抬头封住了妹妹柔软的嘴唇，在对方快到高潮的瞬间撑开湿热的穴肉。  
洛基惊叫起来，胡乱的挣扎抵不过兄长蛮狠的力道，她在这难堪又刺激的情况下高潮了。  
身体深处的汁水不断涌出，穴肉缠着手指不给离去，索尔一边享受着妹妹高潮后紧致的身体，一边粗喘着贴近她的耳廓，语气如野兽一般。  
“准备好了吗？弟弟。”

<<<  
洛基双腿发软地站到地上，转过身去背对她哥哥。索尔扯开纱裙的领子吻上她的蝴蝶骨，那里曼妙又敏感，魔女为此而身体紧绷。但她依旧乖巧地用手撑住门，腰肢下压出诱人的弧度，唯独将半遮半掩的臀肉暴露在兄长火热的视线里——尤其是，那里还有个毛茸茸的小尾巴。  
“你都把尾巴弄湿了，”索尔不轻不重地拍了下她的屁股，“还不变回来？”  
“不想射在我身体里了吗？”洛基随手打了个响指，一道绿光过后她变成了他，黑发青年调侃着反问，“我的哥哥今天是怎么了？”  
索尔将湿漉漉的手指按压进臀缝，在被肛塞填满的后穴周围来回打转。  
黑发青年依旧穿着女士纱裙，但是那是洛基，他足以这让一切违和感都消失不见。在索尔的拨弄下邪神不断轻哼低语，浑圆的屁股蹭着身后男人坚挺炽热的性器，似乎是在说，快一点，再快一点，进入我的身体，将我用力填满。  
“今天特别想念你的屁股。”  
索尔拍拍他弟弟的屁股，在对方抗议之前先动手拔出了那枚肛塞。早就准备好的身体因为突如其来的空虚而微微瘙痒，洛基脱口而出的调侃亦化作呻吟。两条长腿在雷神的视线中不安分地交叠摩擦，就好像这样能解决欲望似得。  
“那就少废话，快点——呜啊！”  
喑哑的声音最后免不了染上泣音，毕竟索尔实在太大了。洛基离开阿斯嘉德足足三个多月近一百天，鬼知道这段时间他俩是怎么各自打发欲望的——雷霆之王没有床伴，性别莫测的邪神自然也没有——洛基深呼吸努力适应后穴被强行撑开的疼痛，他满脑子只想一件事。  
……他妈的老子得把出门办事带的按摩棒换个尺寸！！！  
洛基的吃痛声让索尔稍微缓了动作，他抚摸过弟弟线条优美的背部，退出一部分性器，只在穴口浅浅的抽插着。  
“这种事怎么快的起来？”雷霆之王说道，“吃苦的人还不是你自己。”  
“拿刀把你……呃啊……削掉一点、就好……”邪神口是心非地回答，越过肩膀看向对方的绿眼睛却是湿润又诱惑，“你太大了，Thor……”  
金发神祗对此不置可否。  
“是你的润滑工作太差劲了，弟弟。”  
在进入洛基身体时索尔就注意到了，湿热的肠肉一看就经过准备，更别提那枚故作引诱的肛塞——这全都是为了他们久别重逢后的小情趣，能在第一时间就滚到一起。  
洛基还想再说什么，但索尔却不肯给他机会。雷霆之王揉搓着眼前朝思暮想的人的身体，在对方看不见的地方挺动腰杆，粗壮的阴茎一下又一下撞击后穴，不久前才经历过女性高潮的邪神只觉得脚趾发麻、身体发软，肠肉在擦弄间放松，迎合入侵者的节奏。  
不知不觉间，他将他整个儿吞下。  
索尔发出满足的叹息。

然后雷神就彻底肏开了他名义上弟弟的小屁股。  
洛基被迫扶着门迎接他兄长凶猛如潮的欲望，那根他曾饱尝滋味过的阴茎正快速进出后穴，肠肉暴露主人贪婪内心地吸吮着，眷恋不舍又淫荡乖戾。邪神呼出的热气喷在门上，几乎都要为冷硬的金属附上一层薄雾，而他哥哥还一边干着他一边说话。  
“你的下属们知道你如此饥渴吗？连床都不上就被我按在门口做爱？”  
“你甚至自己主动打开双腿，做好前戏，方便我连裤子都不脱就能干你。”  
“噢，Loki……你夹得太紧了，想让我就这样射给你吗？”  
邪神才不会因为这些话而脸红，反正他们兄弟俩习惯了在这时候疯狂说骚话。黑发青年一边夹紧屁股里的性器，一边示威般的低语。  
“是啊，我就是这样，你不是早知道了？反正……唔嗯……在弟弟成年当晚就和他做爱的哥哥……也不是什么好哥哥……哈……又顶到了……”  
“我把你从里到外照顾的这么周到，还不够好么？”  
索尔被他的直白给逗乐了。  
雷霆之王停下动作，不再猛烈地进攻，这让适应了交合的肉穴不知所措地微微收缩起来。洛基反应慢了半拍，他迟疑地“嗯”了一声，开口已是声音沙哑。  
“怎么了？”  
索尔微微勾起嘴角，蓝眼睛里满是玩味。他看着洛基现在的模样——乱七八糟挂在身上的纱裙，微微汗湿的黑发贴在肩头，一双光裸的长腿因为难以忍耐而颤抖，被撞得泛红的臀肉间还吞食着自己的阴茎——慢慢说道，“自己动试试？让我也看看你平时是怎么干自己的。”  
洛基气得不行。  
“你当你是按摩棒吗？”  
索尔一巴掌拍在弟弟多肉的臀瓣上，发出清脆声响，洛基为此呜咽一声，可他还没来的及继续说什么，那些不轻不重的、带着调情意味的巴掌便一下又一下落在他屁股上。  
黑发邪神咬牙切齿道，“你最好记得你只是个按摩棒——”

随后他顺从于欲望，自己在男人的阴茎上操起了自己。

这是一次新奇而兴奋的体会，邪神不得不承认，在他们以往的做爱中还没这种经历呢。他们就在宫殿的后门内做爱，索尔揉捏他的乳尖、腰腹、阴茎和臀瓣，亲吻一枚又一枚地落在皮肤上，他都不记得自己被留下多少吻痕了。  
甚至在有人经过外面时，索尔猛地掐住他的腰大开大合肏干起来，邪神几乎要尖叫了，好在他及时咬住舌尖，但他整个人都因为这突然的抽插和快感而疯狂颤抖，抵达了另一重高潮。  
雷霆之王仿佛一点也不怕被人发现，他粗喘着将吻留在邪神后颈，然后满满当当地射进对方忽然绞紧的肠肉中。  
黑发邪神则双膝一软落入身后男人的怀里，对方微软的阴茎还堵着后穴，可里面的精液却多到满溢。白浊粘稠的液体顺着艳红小穴一点一点往外滴落，沿着腿根，滴答掉落在地面。  
索尔摸了一把还保持着交合姿势的股缝，露出了个足以让洛基觉得危险的表情。  
“可不能浪费了。”  
说完，雷神不知打哪儿变戏法出来刚才那枚肛塞。  
洛基闭上眼发出一记懊恼地呻吟。

<<<  
邪神今天依旧没有带球跑。  
雷霆之王今天也依旧在和那群老顽固们斗智斗勇。  
毕竟，他的弟弟——妹妹——说过，什么时候修改好了法案，说服那群家伙，他就和他成婚。

fin


End file.
